


Falling Away

by missherlocked



Series: Hogwarts!AU [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Should I put that aokuro tag up there, ehh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missherlocked/pseuds/missherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise realises he's in love with Kuroko Tetsuya in the middle of his daily Tetsuyacchi-stalking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Away

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or Harry Potter. 
> 
> I'm on hiatus, pretty much (in the middle of quitting, actually, but it's so hard eugh), but I really want to continue writing this Hogwarts AU, so I'm motivating myself up by writing this short piece.

In fourth year, Kise discovers that the universe is essentially a big round ball of bollocks, and that he is in love with his best friend.

People are not supposed to be in love with their best friend. Kise worries every day, because loving Kuroko— _his best friend_ —feels a little bit like standing on an empty Quidditch field with a bludger out of its confines. He’s just waiting for it to whack him good on the head—and in the heart.

"Have you seen the way he looks at you," Kuroko's friend tries again, since she doesn’t know Kise has been lurking. Kuroko does not dignify that with a response.

The inquiry may not have affected the Ravenclaw, but to Kise it’s as if someone has Stunned him hard on his chest. He clutches at his stomach, because it feels like something wants to pounce from his belly; and the blond realises a while later that the sensation in his stomach is hardly new—it’s familiar, and has always been making himself known whenever Kuroko is around. Kise is just too used to the feeling that he never thinks twice about it.

Perhaps he is catching Summer Gastritis. Kise caught it once, and it had felt a little bit like this. But no, he knows it’s not a disease; he’s just in love, _he’s in love,_ and everything is clearer somehow, like the world was black and white and now it’s filled with vivid colours.

The images in the dream he had last night, too, sharpen, and now Kise is all too aware that the legs around his waist had been Kuroko’s. Dream-Kuroko had said, _"Don't be too rough, I have a match in an hour,"_ and Kise remembers that he had done completely the opposite of what Kuroko had asked. Maybe he’s secretly a sadist. But—no, Kise would not ever do that in real life, because that would be too cruel, yes- but- oh Merlin, who is he lying, he would, wouldn't he—because the thought of Kuroko squirming on his broom turns him on so much.

Another dream, three days ago: Kuroko, flying without his trousers, the length of his cloak hid a pair of creamy thighs. It only parted when Kuroko crouched to fly faster, trying to run from Kise; his cloak flapped to his sides like a curtain billowing from harsh wind and Kise could see his bare, bony knees, pressing to each other, and the wood of Kuroko's Thunderbolt leaving marks on the insides of his thighs...

Kise is thankful that legillimency is illegal else he might be in Azkaban right now if somebody takes a look inside his head. It’s so dirty and perverted there must be a rule somewhere about it. Kise is only fourteen, this whole thing is just _not normal_.

"Ryouta. What are you doing here?"

And Kise grunts in surprise, opening his eyes to find another pair peering up at him through sooty eyelashes that the blond will recognize anywhere. He bites back the urge to say, I'm not stalking you, because it will make him a liar.

Habitually his body moves on its own accord to hug the boy in front of him, and he flinches mentally when he proceeds to slide his nose over Kuroko's hair, and he wonders when does that become his habit too, and why does Kuroko not mind it.

* * *

 

The second Aomine takes a good look at Kise after his revelation, he swings his fist at him.

“You- _git_!” Kise cries out, rubbing his cheek where the skin is quickly rising. “Whatever you have against me, solve it like a wizard!” which is the completely wrong thing to say, because the manic gleam is back in Aomine’s eyes and the next thing Kise knows he’s already thrown against the stone wall under the force of Aomine’s _Expelliarmus_. It is four in the evening and everybody is out in the hallway, so practically the whole school is watching Kise gets beaten up.

However Kise quickly fights back and the spell he fires in retaliation sends the wall behind Aomine to ruins. The blond is surprised by the vehemence he is aiding, but he has realized the meaning of this duel the moment his head hit the wall and no way he is going to lose- _no bloody way_ -

But as quiet as an ashwinder, Kuroko suddenly appears. He casts two quick _Incarcerous_ to tie his best friends in place. Somebody must have called the Ravenclaw because he is the only person who can control Kise and Aomine without getting hurt in the process. Kuroko does not get closer to the boys; he stares at them, one by one, Aomine at first, and then his gaze turns to Kise, lingering on his left cheek. The whole audience is as silent as the pair of Gryffindors, breath bated like they are watching a judgment (they _are_ ). Kuroko looks angry—angrier than Kise has ever seen him, and he is grateful for there is no bludger in the vicinity—but a second later he just looks sad, the saddest Kise has ever seen, with downcast eyes and quivering lips, red under the blunt bite of his teeth.

“Idiots,” is all Kuroko says, and nothing more for a moment. Aomine seems as stricken and guilty as Kise does right now. “I don’t want to be in the middle of this.” Kuroko continues, then steps backwards before reeling on his heels to leave both Gryffindors immobile under the tightness of his conjured ropes.

After he is gone a professor comes and gives them a detention. She grants Ravenclaw ten points for stopping the fight when she learns about the whole story from a nearby student, and commands anyone not to help Kise or Aomine out of their bounds until it doesn’t look like they want to kill each other anymore.

“It’s just a healthy duel between housemates,” grouches Aomine.

“It is not healthy if one uses a _reducto_ against his friend,” Mrs Finny says.

Kise flinches at that, though Aomine does not look bothered by the fact that had he not been able to dodge the spell he would have been cut into two.

“High price is at stake,” Aomine shrugs.

That night, after scrubbing the owlery floor for three hours, Aomine throws _incendio_ at him. Kise understands.

High price _is_ at stake.

* * *

 

They are found unconscious in the morning by a terrified first year who’s about to send a letter to his mummy. In the hospital wing, their beds are placed far away from each other. They should talk about their differences, but they don’t. Kise has mixed feelings for Aomine—he wants to drown the other in the Black Lake, but he also wants to sympathize with him, because really, Kuroko is- _well_.

The Ravenclaw in their minds, however, doesn’t even bother to see them in the hospital wing. It pains Kise so much, and Aomine too, though the other tries not to show that on his face.

* * *

 

“Why doesn’t Tetsuyacchi visit us,” says Kise to the ceiling. On the second day, somehow they are now only three beds away from each other.

“’Cause he is angry, you prick.”

Kise makes a wounded noise. “Tetsuyacchi is very precious to me,” he mumbles after a silence.

“He is precious to me too, that’s why I punched you, remember?”

And that somehow settles things between them. Kuroko comes in the next day, wary etched on his brows, and when he finds the boys’ beds lie next to each other, a brilliant smile sprouts from his lips.

He stands between their beds. “Okay, now?”

Aomine and Kise share a look. There is no word exchanged, but they understand each other perfectly, now.

Kise grins. “We’re okay now, Tetsuyacchi.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (Despite of what it looks like, this series will end up with kikuro. Muehehehe.)


End file.
